1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a honeycomb pad for supporting and cushioning an object during shipment and, more particularly to a honeycomb pad with an inflatable member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Objects when transported by truck, rail, or other means have a tendency to move about and become damaged during transport. Typically, most objects, such as furniture and palleted items, require packaging material to be placed around them during shipment. The packaging material supports and cushions the objects to prevent the objects from vibrations, quick stops and jarring movements.
One example of objects that require support and cushioning is rolls of web material such as paper. When the rolls of web material are transported by truck, rail or other transport means, the rolls have a tendency to move. When the rolls move during transport, the rolls tend to become damaged, abraised, pierced and cut.
To secure and protect the rolls of web material during transport, the prior art has positioned devices between the rolls for supporting and cushioning the rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,716 to West discloses a device for fixing the position of rolls of web material during shipment. The West device includes an inflatable member, an opposite angled honeycomb open cell contact pad and a flat honeycomb support pad sandwiched between the inflatable member and contact pad. The contact pad engages the vertically stacked rolls of web material, and the combination of the inflatable member, support pad and contact pad support and hold the vertically stacked rolls of web material in position.
One disadvantage associated with the West device is that the inflatable member, the flat support pad and angled contact pad must be individually placed together between the rolls. Another disadvantage is the tendency for the open honeycomb cells of the angled contact pads to "grasp" onto the web material during shipment and to tear the web. Yet a further disadvantage is the embossment of honeycomb pattern of the open cell contact pads on the web material.
Another device used to secure and protect rolls of web material during transport is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,968 to Bourgeois et al. The Bourgeois device includes an inflatable member and a honeycomb pad or spacer. The honeycomb spacer has a recess therein which is conformed to receive and cushion the roll of web material. The combination of the inflatable member and honeycomb spacer support and hold the vertically stacked rolls of web material in position.
One disadvantage associated with the Bourgeois device is that the inflatable member and honeycomb spacer must be individually positioned between rolls of web material by an operator. The combination of honeycomb spacer and inflatable member perform best when the longitudinal center of the inflatable member aligns with the crown of the roll; however, it is often difficult for the operator to position the inflatable member exactly at the desired position. Another disadvantage is the honeycomb spacer together with the roll of web material may shift relative to the inflatable member. Additionally, to support and hold the vertically stacked rolls of web material with a diameter of approximately 45 inches requires an inflatable member with a width of at least approximately 30 inches. For larger rolls of web material with a larger diameter such as 58 inches or 70 inches requires an inflatable member with an even larger width which increases the cost of the device.
Thus a need has arisen for a new device which will support and cushion an object during shipment, which will protect the surface of the object from damage, which would protect the object from vibrations, quick stops and jarring movements while being shipped and which would being easily positioned and aligned with the object when packaging the object for shipping.